Tyronius Pug
Tyronius Pug is a multi-talented dog of the 19th century. Tyronius was born August 29th, 1889 and lived for 20 years with his life ending on November 19th, 1909. Throughout his lifetime, he became well known for his adventures in the countryside as well as his stylish outer wear such as vests, but most commonly his flat cap. He was not the ordinary dog that only provided company and loyalty, his talents went as far as saving lives of the locals in the French countryside. Tyronius comes from a line of pugs who in some sense were considered royalty; his father Seburs was the companion of Lord Claudious and oversaw grand battles between the Lord and predators lurking around his family farm. Tyronius gained his father’s fighting spirit through tales of his adventures and how courageous his father was. His mother Jazzebelle was even higher on the royal ladder as she was the companion of a Princess in Monaco named Siri. Tyronius’ parents met during a tour the Princess of Monaco took in 1988 near the town of Prayerie, and it was as if it was love at first sight because Seburs and Jazzebelle were inseparable. Once Tyronius was born, he learned he was no ordinary pup. He sought adventure in greater proportions, and enjoyed a good game of hide and seek. He loved to explore and play with animals that were bigger than him. Although not very popular in other parts of the French countryside, Prayerie had a small population of Siberius bears. Tyronius grew tired of other pugs for not pushing him further, so he sought Siberius bears to learn to fun faster and be one with his intuitions. As he grew, he found that observing the towns people got him closer to them in a way that neither his parents could ever understand. He was at that time the original Lassie because no matter where he was he could sense danger on the ones he cared for. He could be the next house over from where trouble lurked, but once there was a sign of distress Tyronius could be there within five minutes. Though small his growl was mighty, and his keen intuition was key to solving problems and ridding homes and businesses of bandits and thieves who dared to trespass into his territory. Every battle and challenge Tyronius faced was approached with such poise that there was no other pup that could take his place in the decades to come. Tyronius Pug lived a great and exciting life through triumphs against predators, as well as enjoying the natural scenery of the French countryside. His life came to end on that fateful day of November 19th, 1909 when a band of thieves tried to steal the town of Prayerie’s crowned jewel, the Rhinosorous stone. In this great battle, Tyronius suffered fatal injuries, but before he could pass he made sure that the town was safe from tyrants and thieves. He ran after the band of thieves and toyed with their intelligence making them scare and run each other out of the town make sure they would never come back. The people of Prayerie were ever so grateful and swore to honor Tyronius Pug from that day on. As he passed the towns people made a pact that every November 19th they would celebrate all the loyal, compassionate, courageous, and loving pups in their lives, and from that day on Prayeries was renamed Le Pug De Honor. To this day there is a statue of Tyronius Pug in town square where the town people can remember what he did for them that November day in 1909.